


Spirit Week

by AlwaysEroticWrestling



Series: High Spots High [12]
Category: All Elite Wrestling, Professional Wrestling
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cowboy Adam Page, Cowboy Day, Cowboy Finn Balor, Everyone Should Love Chuck, Finn Wants to Be A Matchmaker, Idiots in Crush, M/M, Sexy Chuckie T and MJF Gotta Twin, Spirit Week, Stop Bullying Him, Twin Day, friendship drama, he is not good at it, school spirit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21601084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysEroticWrestling/pseuds/AlwaysEroticWrestling
Summary: Adam Page is excited for Western Day! He gets to wear his favorite clothes and ride his horse to school! He is less excited about it when a weird kid from the foreign exchange program decides to be his own personal shadow all day long and wait, what is he saying about Marty?
Series: High Spots High [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536658
Kudos: 10





	1. Cowboy Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam Page is excited for Western Day! He gets to wear his favorite clothes and ride his horse to school! He is less excited about it when a weird kid from the foreign exchange program decides to be his own personal shadow all day long and wait, what is he saying about Marty?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have had this one in the chamber for a while now and am finally finally posting it! Please enjoy and RIP to Hunter Horse Helmsley.   
> -Mod Jaxwell Faxwell

Adam Page grinned at himself in the full length mirror, tipped the brim of his cowboy hat up and did finger guns at the mirror. “Reach for the sky.” He said in an over exaggerated southern drawl. 

“Well doesn’t someone look mighty handsome!” 

Adam smiled even wider and whipped around, the fringe on his dress shirt spinning dramatically as he did so, his hands still in finger guns. His mother laughed and clutched her heart, “Oh goodness you got me!” 

“All in a day’s work, ma’am.” He blew on the tip of his pointer finger and pantomimed spinning it and tucking it in his holster. 

“You look stupid.” 

Adam looked around his mom at his sister, Jonie, who was very much not dressed for Western day and was instead looking at him like he was an annoying sibling in a Disney movie. 

Adam hummed and put his hands on his hips, “Well then I guess someone doesn’t want a ride to school on Hunter Horse Helmsley.” 

Her eyes grew big and their mother chuckled, reaching to pat Jonie on the head as she went to finish getting reach for work. 

“Are you really going to take Hunter?” Jonie asked as Adam admired his five o’clock shadow that he had been growing out over the weekend. 

“Of course I am,” Adam turned around, grabbing for his tassled leather jacket and scarf, “It’s Western Day, isn’t it?” 

Bringing the horse was a really good idea. Well it was a until Principal Jericho showed up and made a big to do about not having a horse on campus. 

“Page no.” Jericho crossed his arms as Adam helped Joni off and then started dismounting. 

“Oh don’t worry we’re going to get him a visitors pass.” Adam said, his cheeks red from the cold fall air. 

“No.” Jericho said, again, drawing the word out as he spoke, “No, no you cannot being a fucking horse into the fucking school!” he pressed a hand to his forehead for a moment, “Actually, you know what, detention! Deten-she-on!” 

“Absolutely not.” 

Adam turned around from Hunter Horse to smile at coach CD as he came up and rested his hand on the horse as well. “You are not putting one of my star players in detention homecoming week.” 

“He brought a horse!” Jericho yelled, startling the Hunter Horse who Adam quickly rushed to settle before he reared or got upset. Over his shoulder CD clicked his tongue and shook his head at Jericho. 

“Don’t yell at a horse, man.” 

“How is no one else seeing the problem here?” Jericho yelled as Dallas Page came out and Jericho turned to him, “Page tell Page he can’t have a horse on campus.” 

“Mr. Page, do you want to see some of my routine?” Adam asked happily, already mounting the horse again. 

“Nothing in the entire world would make me happier.” It was clear Guidance Counselor Page really truly meant this. 

Adam tipped his hat and began the opening moves of his dressage routine, his horse cantering under him happily as Principal Jericho glared at him. 

“Page I swear to god.” Jericho groused. 

Behind him Adam could hear people starting to gather and chatter behind him as he worked with his horse. He turned Hunter Horse Helmsley around and gave Cody a wave when he saw his friend in the front of the pack, leaning over to whisper to Brandi before waving back at Adam. Over his shoulder now he was hearing Jericho angrily argue with Page about the horse. Hunter trotted backward just a hair and there was a little cheer that went up from the small collected crowd. He locked eyes with Marty Scurll who was in the crowd with the rest of the Bullet Club. Marty was, at the behest of Kenny, dressed like Doc Holliday down to the perfect little mustache. Adam put on his best cowboy smile and gave Marty a wink, tipping his hat as his horse gave a small rear. 

“Adam Page!” Jericho snapped, drawing Adam away from Marty. He turned Hunter Horse around and tipped his cap at Jericho. “Alright, fuck, fine, you can leave your horse on the flagpole for the day but if this ever happens again-”

“We’ll have a place for Hunter Horse Helmsley.” Counselor Page said, offering a hand up to Adam to help him down. 

“Do ya?” Everyone in the area jumped as Frankie Kazarian materialized, startling the horse and nearly everyone else in the courtyard. 

“Absolutely,” Page said as Adam picked his backpack up from the ground where he had left it, “Go on and get to home room, Adam. We can handle it from here.” 

“Thanks!” Adam gave Hunter Horse a pat on the nose and tipped his hat to Principal Jericho who was still fuming as he walked into class. 

“That was some mighty fine riding, partner.” 

Adam flinched slightly at the horrible accent and turned around to find one of the international students standing behind him. He wearing what looked like a blanket with a hole cut in it, jeans that looked like they cost more than Hunter Horse himself, and the littlest cowboy hat Adam had ever seen. 

“Uh, thanks.” Adam said, unable to stop staring at the tiny hat, “And ‘pardner’.”

The other teen frowned, “What did I say?” 

“‘Partner’ with a t, it doesn’t matter, uh,” He pointed at him, “Finn, right?” 

Finn inclined his head “Yes and you are Adam Page.” 

“Uh-huh… is there something you wanted?” 

“Yes,” He said straightening his back and puffing out his chest, “I want you to teach me how to be a cowboy.” 

“What?” 

“Oh sorry,” Finn cleared his throat and then said again, in over exaggerated accent, “I wan ya ta teach me how’da be a cowboy, baybe.” 

And that was how Adam found himself with Finn pressed to his side during Math. 

“Why are you doing it that way?” Finn asked, leaning against Adam to watch him do the math problem the same way the teacher had done. 

“How long have you been a cowboy?” Finn asked, kicking his legs into Adam’s leg space as the teacher passed out the test. 

“Do horses help you get more boys or girls?” Finn asked, trying to tie Adam’s tassels together. 

Finally, finally, class was over and Adam couldn’t get out of the room fast enough, just because he had the patience of a saint didn’t mean he could sit through getting poked and prodded at for an entire forty five minutes. Well he didn’t mind if the Jackson boys did it but the Jackson boys were allowed to get away with mostly anything. 

“Hey!” 

Adam let out a groan and turned to see Finn Balor continuing to follow him out of Math, he still looked as ridiculous as he had this moring in his poncho and tiny hat. Adam got ready to give him what for but before he could even open his mouth Sonny and Aubrey were shoving him out of the way. 

“Adam!” Sonny grabbed him around the middle, “I love your horse.” 

“Yeah!” Aubrey agreed, “Is he coming to watch you play on Friday?” 

Adam laughed, “Yeah, we’ll see, Principal Jericho wasn’t too happy about him being here today.” 

Aubrey rolled her eyes, she and Jericho had a long standing feud. Word was he kept stealing money from the arts program to fund his band. None of them were sure if it was true… but it probably was. 

“Hey, Adam,” Brandi punched him lightly on the arm as she passed, “Cool horse, Cody says you make a cute cowboy, by the way. Coming to History class?” She asked Sonny and Aubrey. The two wished Adam good bye and ran off after Brandi. 

“Boys and girls I see.” 

Adam didn’t even look behind him, he just reached up and smacked at the tiny cowboy hat on Finn’s head. 

“Why aren’t you with your Bullet Club?” 

“You ask a lot of questions, huh?” 

Adam was in study hall eating trail mix and doing his level best to ignore the chair that was both backwards and pressed into his desk. 

“Well I have to keep asking you don’t answer any of them.”

Adam took a deep breath and looked at Finn with his terrible poncho and tiny hat. 

“I am part of the football team so we are all expected to participate in Spirit Week as team members.” 

Finn nodded and took a handful of trail mix without asking. “Can’t be an All America Football Boy if you’re dressed as Spike Spiegel or Doc Holliday.” 

Adam grunted in agreement and moved the trail mix across the desk away from Finn. 

“How do you like the Bullet Club?” Finn reached across the desk and over Adam’s working hands for the trail mix. 

“‘S fine.” Adam hunkered down, working on his article revisions that he needed to have done by tomorrow. 

“You know Marty thinks you’re cute.” 

“That’s interes- wait what?” 

The bell went off and Finn stood up, tipping his absurd little hat, “Thank you for the cowboy lessons, Page.” 

“What did you say about Marty?” Adam asked right before he was mobbed by people asking about his horse. 

“Bye Adam!” Finn waved and disappeared into the crush of people


	2. Twin Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexy Chuckie T is extremely unhappy. Jon Moxley is robbing him (he is not he just wants to be paid for the work he did), Trent and Orange are being way too buddy buddy, and he didn't even get paired with one of them for Twin Day! Well he'll show them when he becomes best friends with MJF instead!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is brought to you via the chance wheel and it was a lot of fun to write!   
> -Mod: Jaxwell Faxwell

“All I have this week is ten.” Chuck said glumly, his wallet empty but for the five, the five singles, and a full punch card for a sub sandwich. 

“Gimme the punch card.” Jon Moxley took the card out of his wallet before Chuck could even reach for it. “And have an extra ten next week.” he was back down the hall and out of sight in seconds and Chuck was out an extra ten dollars next week and a free sub sandwich. 

“Alright kids!” Coach Daniels announced, “As you all know tomorrow is twin day and since this is the football team and we are supposed to set examples for the rest of the school I’m going to pair you all up so you can really show the rest of the students how it’s done!” 

Maxwell Jacob Friedman was pretty sure he knew what was happening and suddenly started looking around for literally anyone he would want to be paired with. 

Flip, ew. 

Orange, christ no. 

Page, absolutely not. 

Hager, Maybe.

Swole, … yeah, Swole would be good. 

He dropped his hand between his knees and crossed his fingers. 

The coach looked down at his clipboard “Alright, Orange, you’re with Trent.” 

Trent let out a whoop and reached to high five his friend who didn’t hold up his hand to high five him and instead it just turned into a weird hug. MJF rolled his eyes and crossed his fingers tighter. 

“MJF” 

Maxwell felt his fingers going numb. 

“Chuck Taylor.” 

“Ahhh…” MJF groaned before he realized he had no idea who that was, “Who?” 

Chuck Taylor was actually equally upset about getting MJF. Not because he didn’t like the other teen, of course he didn’t, no one did. What Chuck was really upset about was the fact that Trent and Orange were hanging out without him. So this twin day was going to suck because he wasn’t doing it with his best friend but Chuck would show them. He would show both of them that he didn’t need them! He could do just fine without them!

“Hey, Max!” 

“No, uh-uh,” MJF grabbed the book Chuck had sat on the desk and threw them across the room, “I’m not ‘Max’ and you are not allowed to sit with me.” 

“But you’re my twin!” Check said as he collected his books, “We gotta plan an outfit for tomorrow!” Chuck was dressed for Western day in his Kentucky best, bolo tie and all, MJF was in his normal wear plus a cowboy hat. Chuck wished he had been paired with Adam Page, that was a guy who cared about themes, he had even brought a horse. Chuck sighed, thinking about his horse that had died recently. He really missed that animal. 

“Can you not sigh?” MJF scowled, looking up from the homework assignment he was working on for the next class. “It’s gross.” 

Chuck started to sigh then stopped, “Come on, we’re on the team and-”

“What exactly do you do on the team?” MJF asked, crossing his arms and leaning back in the chair, “Aren’t you just Trent’s emotional support dog?” 

“I’m way more than Trent’s emotional support dog!”

MJF raised his eyebrows and sat back in the chair, tilting his head at Chuck in a ‘go on and tell me’ way. Chuck started to explain what his very important role on the team was then stopped. What did he do on the team, in the entire time he had been on the team he hadn’t gotten off the bench once. Looking back on it he had only gotten on the team because he showed up with Trent and Orange to every practice. He settled back in his chair. Oh no. Was he just Trent’s emotional support dog?

“Yeah,” MJF said, hunkering back over his notebook, “Now shut up and go have your uselessness crisis somewhere else.” 

“Trent am I your emotional support dog?” Chuck worried, sitting in the passenger seat of the car he had so recently wrecked. 

“What?” Trent asked, reaching to turn the music down, “What?” 

“Am I your-”

Chuck was cut off again as Orange reached around him to turn the music back up and then flopped back down in the passenger seat. 

“Am I your emotional support dog?” Chuck asked again.

“Can’t hear you!” Trent replied, tapping his ear, “Music is too loud!” 

Chuck settled back in his seat and looked out the window. He wondered where he could get a Burberry scarf. 

“Hey Max!” 

“No!” 

Chuck was in a suit that had been purchased at Goodwill and an honest to god Burberry scarf that, according to his mother, has also been purchased at Goodwill. He held out his arms and did a turn for a furious MJF. “Pretty cool, huh? All of it was less than twenty dollars… according to my mom, I don’t know I didn’t go with her.” 

“Take. That. Off.” MJF hissed, his forehead pulsing with furious veins. 

“No way!” Chuck threw an arm around his shoulders and if he had been smarter or had been listening closer he would have heard the livid blood coursing through MJF’s flushed red face. “We’re twins today and we gotta look the part!” 

Maxwell for his part was too keyed up with anger to do anything but stand there in fury as Chuck noticed Orange Cassidy and Trent in matching denim outfits. Well kind of matching. Trent had on jeans and had pinned a piece of what might have been denim to his shirt. Damn they looked cool. 

“Hey Chuck!” Trent came over and looked at his friend who was currently hanging off a rage filled MJF. “Why are you dressed like that?” 

“Because Max is my friend and I am his twin!” Chuck said way too loud. 

MJF was positive a blood vessel popped behind his eye. 

“Oh cool, did you not want to do twin day with us?” Trent asked. Orange turned his face to point at Chuck. He might have been looking at him. It was hard to tell with the glasses. 

“Wh-what?” Chuck asked. 

“Yeah,” Trent held out a safety pin with a scrap of denim on it, “I have this for you, I thought we were all going to dress up together.” 

Chuck took the safety pin and looked at it with huge eyes. Oh. They did want him to be part of their twin day. And with three twins… they would be unstoppable. Chuck looked up at Trent and Cassidy. Cassidy gave him a lacksidal thumbs up. 

“Max, listen man, I’m sorry but I can’t be your twin anymore.” He took his arm off the other teen and pinned the little scrap of denim to his scarf. Trent held out his arms and Chuck hugged him with Cassidy in the middle. This was going to be the best twin day ever. 


End file.
